


Outtakes

by Scanrp



Series: A Second Chance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanrp/pseuds/Scanrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this part I will post the outtakes of the series. In the notes, I mention the chapter to which I allocate the outtake. In addition, I mention the allocated outtake(s) in the chapter of the other parts. Thus don't forget to check the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salazar's Story

Harry and Salazar were training occlumency in Death’s mansion. With Salazar’s explanation,  Harry got slowly the hang of it. In a break, Harry asked the questions, he held back since his arrival, two months ago.

“Salazar, how was your relationship with the other founders? You have certainly noticed that everyone thinks that you are a dark wizard and totally against muggleborn and muggles. But this wouldn’t fit. If I understand it the right way, a Master of Death must keep balance to anchor Death. So what is the truth?“

Sighing Salazar looked ashamed to the floor, but answered.

“I knew that you would asked somewhen. I’m ashamed of myself. You must understand that I come from a traditional pureblood family. Mundane men or non-magicals, as we called them in my time, were disregarded. I married with fifteen, what was common. Salome was a beauty and open-minded, but the most prominent trait was her affection to everyone, whether magical, non-magical or creature. But that was her doom. I wasn’t at Hogwarts, when emergency call came from a muggleborn who lived in a town with several other muggleborns. Godric assembled a rescue group including Salome. Beside me, she was the best healer that means it was a logical decision and she wanted to help. But it was only logical superficial, because she hated  violence and hesitated to attack someone especially non-magical who couldn’t protect themselves against spells.“

Salazar looked to Harry with sad eyes.

“Salome was separated from the others and overwhelmed by the non-magical. In the chaos, Godric realized it only later. When Godric went back, he could only recover her body. She was gang-raped and then killed. The next few years, I hated them and tried to kick the muggleborns out. I was mourning and blamed them, too. My relationship with Godric suffered as well. I blamed him, how could he involve her, when he did know of her hesitation to attack someone. It was a very bad time for me and I started to research. I’ve got involved with the dark arts, as you would call them. In my time, magic was magic without negative classification and prohibitions. One day, I heard a story about three brothers who cheated Death and got some extraordinary items.“

“But the story is not that old.“

“Yes, your story. But Death uses always the same method. He seeks three brothers out who fit in his opinion. When the brothers cheat superficially death, he would appear and influence them to wish for the equivalent items. The brothers of my story wished for a stone and a cloak and a staff instead of a wand. To return to my story, I wanted to find the resurrection stone. I was a fool and blind. Unknowingly, I owned already the cloak. It was an heirloom of my family. I have got it, because I was the oldest. But I didn’t really use the cloak and it was in one of my vaults. 

Someday, I tried a spell to locate the resurrection stone. I apparated to a forest and casted the spell, but something went wrong. I depleted my magical core and lost my memories. When I woke up, I didn’t know who and where I am. I was exhausted. Fortunately, a mundane woman, a herb woman, found me and helped me. I lived with Lisa for several months. This time was good for me, because I could see the other side, the life of a mundane. After I remembered everything, I changed my attitude.

Today, I’m sure that Death influenced the events in the background. The failed spell to ensure the change of my attitude that I can keep the balance and anchor him. Before I could return to Hogwarts, the staff and stone ended up in my hands somehow. But I didn’t want them, but there was no way out. I think you felt the same. I became the Master of Death and returned to Hogwarts.

As Master of Death you radiate an aura, which is cold, powerful and somehow supernatural. The aura is similar to the aura from Death, but not that strong. The common magical only senses that something is off, but magic sensitive wizards and witches can sense the complete spectrum of the aura.

I returned to Hogwarts and radiated this aura. I wasn’t aware of it. My welcome wasn’t as friendly as I expected. The students drew back from me and the other founders repulsed me. They thought that I misused rituals and changed myself. So I fled Hogwarts and lived as hermit until I could control the aura.

To answer your questions, the historian are partially correct. I didn’t have the chance to correct my errors and make up with Godric. This is one reason, I teach you occlumency. It will help you to suppress the aura. In addition, the harmony aspect as Sky should compensate the aura as well.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is allocated to  
> [A New Life - Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6538315/chapters/14958883)


	2. Luna's Arrival

Luna Lovegood had lived secluded in a small hut in a forest, since the battle of Hogwarts. She had watched the development of the British wizard world. Unfortunately, it had developed in the direction that she had predicted, but she had hoped to be wrong.

The *cough* light *cough* side won, but with many casualties. Direct after the battle, Dumbledore had appeared and had used the victory for his own. The idiots had flocked to him again, to the greatest wizard of our time. Only a few could see through his mask, most had been friends with Harry. Luna had warned them not to provoke Dumbledore and his sheep to save them from Dumbledore’s wrath. Dumbledore had had too much power and follower. The mass had requested tougher laws to regulate the dark arts and dark creature. Dumbledore, the old and new hero, had enforced the new laws to satisfy the public and had got more follower. These idiots celebrated him like a new Merlin and didn’t realize that he was the most dangerous Dark Lord ever. A Dark Lord disguised as an Light Lord who eliminated competitor with the laws against dark arts. The only good thing had been that other countries had woken up especially after Dumbledore’s disappearing during the war. They had prevented Dumbledore’s come back in the international politic. Over the last months, the British wizard world had headed slowly to a civil war due to the restrictive laws.

Luna was sitting in a meadow full with wild flowers. She was in a trance, but returned slowly from it. 'It is time. I have to write the others to warn them and then I will see my little brother again.'

* * *

Salazar came home after a stressful day with the twins. Tsuna and Raidon were one and a half year. Both were sweet little boys. But sometimes they would wreak havoc and today was such a day. He only wanted to relax on his sofa. But as he entered the living room, the sofa was already occupied by a small blond witch. Somehow, the witch was familiar, but he didn’t remember where he had seen her before.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?“ Salazar snapped.

Luna looked at him smiling.

“Silly, I’m here to help with Harry, my sweet little brother. But first I have to help you with these Wrackspurts. There are lot of them.“

'What the fuck! Stop, did she say Wrackspurts? There is only one person who would refer to such a creature.'

“Luna Lovegood, I assume. It is a pleasure to meet you.“

He took her hand and kissed the back. Her smile brightened.

“I put my stuff in the room beside yours.“

Salazar could only shake his head, but smiled back at her. He had observed some of the encounters of Harry and Luna and had learned that she would only answer questions that she wanted and would ignore the others. He knew that his life would change because of this little witch. But he was oblivious to how much his world would turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is allocated to  
> [A New Life - Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6538315/chapters/14979871)


End file.
